


The unexpected help

by AntaresVega



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: BDSM, M/M, top!JamesWalton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresVega/pseuds/AntaresVega
Summary: Robert Daly gets help from the real-life James. He isn't pleased with Bob's world.





	The unexpected help

The CEO of Callister Inc. is pleased: the new update of Infinity has over 10 million downloads in just a day. James remembered that he has been quite mad at Bob because of the late deadline, but with the enthusiasm of gamers, maybe that reaction was too much. Though Bob always has the sorrowful face, everyone has a limit of what they can take.

 

And that nerd is still a computing genius, losing him could lead to losing the game and all the algorithm of the game, which until now, still the top notch of the field due to its uniqueness and exceptional detailed - realistic. That is why the CEO is throwing a surprise Christmas party, go to the CTO house with a big present (USS Callister lego ultimate collector edition, of course) and a huge smile to reconcile. Then, he loses his smile realizing that all his effort just got shot down with the “do not disturb” sign. It is just outrageous, he went all the way to make the nerd feel better when actually, the nerd went straight back to his dent, gaming.

 

Taking a deep breath, James doesn’t want to abandon his plan after losing his face to buy a kid game. James rings the doorbell several times without a result. Is Bob know how to connect his doorbell with his VR bud? It is not like Bob to not answer the doorbell and his phone.

 

James starts to think that he should call the police, but then, maybe Bob just too angry and immerses himself in the game. Or he can get into the house through the window and then when the police come he would turn into a suspect. Well, he is a distressed friend, if there is a problem, the CCTV can prove that he just get inside the house. So, James drops his gift before Bob’s door and goes the other way.

 

He knows it! Bob is ingame and just forsakes the world around him. A specific mod. Even his game is not connected to the Internet, really. He might try to be  _ God _ in that game. Should he wake the nerd back to the real world? It will annoy Bob to the dead for sure. Back to Earth and be  _ mistreated  _ again.

 

Intrigued by what distorted fantasy Bob developed for himself, James finds the archive log of the game. Shit, it seems to have come to a loop. What the hell does Bob like to be thrown around in a cruiser? He must lose his administrative role.

 

Don’t you dare die right now, you have to fix this shit, Bob, you have 15 million subscribers can catch this bug, and die unattended, then their family will fucking sue me. James thought as he tries to find a save point to return Bob there.

 

For god sake, what did Bob do with Officer Cole on the planet? And pilot Parker, the forever internship? Communications officer Lowry of Sale? Dudani of Tech team?  And then lieutenant Walton? Oh dear, James now recognizes a DNA-replica machine in front of the computer. Bob brought the company into the game. Hah,  to tell his colleague what he can’t in real life, and even him getting caught in Bob’s twisted world.

 

He has to punish Bob, right, let Bob know that James sat beside him in the computer science classes.

James creates his player using the DNA machine, and takes the administration from Bob to his character, too easy; Bob must think that no one would come, such a naive boy. And now, Bob cannot log out without James’s agreement.  He, then, call his personal assistance, telling them that he will stay the night with Bob, gaming. Next, he opens the door to take the box in, it is still Bob’s present.

 

It has been 25 hours, according to the log, since Bob got stuck in the loop. With the ratio of 5:1 (game time: real time), it is 125 hour of rolling for Bob. Must be enough to remember, James pulls the time back to when the last time Bob’s login. He joins the game.


End file.
